United Kingdom Wrestling Alliance
by Julian Radbourne
Summary: In the summer of 2000, the greatest wrestling stars of the day were brought together by Two Sheds for the world's newest promotion, the United Kingdom Wrestling Alliance UKWA . Sadly, only the four weekly shows are still available, but they're here!
1. Wednesday Rampage Week 1

With the Norwich Corn Exchange filled to capacity, Two Sheds, the Chairman of the UKWA board came to the ring to a rousing reception. Taking the microphone, Sheds thanked the crowd for attending this inaugural event, and promised top notch wrestling action. He said that the tournaments to crown the first UKWA champions would culminate in their first pay-per-view event, The New Age.

As Joey Styles and Jerry Lawler took their seats at ringside to commentate for the TV audience, the crowd booed as Squire David Taylor made his way to the ring for this first round, British title tournament match. The crowd soon got a pop when Davey Boy Smith came to the ring.

This match was a classic science v power battle, and could have gone either way as in the beginning, Davey Boy got the upper hand with sheer power. However, Taylor soon fought back, and got Davey into an abdominal stretch. After a few moments, Davey powered out with a hip toss. Soon gaining the upper hand again, after a press slam and a power clothesline, Davey Boy pinned Taylor after a running powerslam. As he celebrated in the ring he was attacked from behind by Taylor's tag partner, Lord Steven Regal. Taylor joined in the attack and they left Davey Boy lying in the middle of the ring.

A limo was seen arriving at the rear. None other than Hulk Hogan exited, and he was warmly greeted by Two Sheds. Two Sheds and Hogan showed that they apparently had a very good relationship.

The next match was a first round hardcore tournament match. Test, along with Trish Stratus, came down to the ring to a mixed response. Trish took the mic, and began to bad mouth the locals, calling them in-bred and backwards. As she continued her tirade, it was stopped by a loud guitar-riff. Test and Trish looked towards the crowd as the spotlight shone on the hardcore legend, the Sandman. Cracking open a beer, Sandman made his usual, slow entrance through the crowd, sharing several beers as he went along. Five minutes later, and with the crowd singing along to the Metallica song, Sandman finally made his way into the ring, and as Trish distracted him, Test attacked from behind with a clothesline. As Trish left the ring, Test took over, using his power advantage to gain the upper hand. As the match spilled to the outside of the ring, Test got hold of Sandman's kendo stick. Climbing to the top turnbuckle, while Sandman stood dazed on the floor, Test was about to fly when Stone Cold Steve Austin hit the ring. With there being no rules, Austin pushed the ref aside and knocked Test off the turnbuckle, sending him flying to the floor. As Austin made his way to the back, the Sandman regained his senses, got his kendo stick back, and nailed Test between the eyes. With Test dazed and busted open, Sandman picked up the pin and the victory.

Then, there was TV advert; "With all things, must come a new start, a new beginning, a NEW AGE. Coming soon, live on pay-per-view, 5 new titles, 5 new champions. The UKWA presents THE NEW AGE, live only on pay-per-view!" Chairman Two Sheds was then seen in Hulk Hogan's private dressing room. Hogan told of how pleased he was at being in the UKWA, and Two Shed told him that he deserved to be the first UKWA world champion. Then, there is a knock at the door, and none other than Nature Boy Ric Flair enters. Two Sheds warmly greeted this wrestling legend.

The action returned to the arena, as the first round of the cruiserweight title tournament began. High-flyer Matt Hardy got a tremendous reception from the crowd, as did his opponent, the giant killer himself, Little Spike Dudley.

For probably the first time in his career, Matt had a size and power advantage, and he used this well in the early stages of the match. A dropkick sent Spike flying over the top rope, and as the ref began to count, Matt climbed to the top rope and unleashed a body-press on his unsuspecting opponent. This move took as much out of Matt as it did on Spike, and both men only just avoided the count-out. The rest was what Spike needed as he began to mount his comeback, eventually connecting with a dropkick of his own. As Matt lay prone near the corner, Spike climbed to the top, and dived off with an elbow drop. However, Matt rolled out of the way, and Spike crashed into the mat. Matt picked Spike up, and was about to unleash the Twist of Fate when Buh Buh and D-Von came down to the ring. Distracted, Matt released his grip, and as the ref sent the other Dudleys back, Spike used his Acid Drop move to earn the pin and a match in the second round.

After a break, Michael Cole made his way to the ring to conduct an interview. To the resounding disapproval of the crowd, the game, Triple H, made his way out. While Michael wanted to talk about his world title qualifying match next week against Masata Tanaka, Triple H wanted to talk about the UKWA chairman. He said he found it ironic that while Two Sheds was promoting a "New Age", he was pandering to the old fossils, Hulk Hogan and Ric Flair, when he should have been promoting the younger talent. This verbal tirade continued until Two Sheds himself appeared on the stage. The chairman said that instead of worrying about the legends, he should be worrying about Tanaka. He then said that if he was worried about the validity of the wrestling legends in the UKWA, he should get first hand knowledge by teaming with one of them, in the form of Macho Man Randy Savage, against the all Japanese team of Tanaka and Nobohiku Takada, in the night's main event. In finishing, Triple H said he could defeat the Japs without the help of an old man.

The cruiserweight tournament continued as "Latino Heat" Eddie Guerrero came out to face Dean Malenko. These two former friends put on a fine display of high-flying and technical wrestling, as the match went back and forth, with no one gaining a clear advantage. Gaining the advantage with an unseen low blow, Eddie put Dean in a surfboard, keeping the move on for a couple of minutes. Dean showed how tough he was by refusing to tap out. Frustrated, Eddie released the hold, and tried to whip Dean into the turnbuckle. However, Dean reversed the move, and sent Eddie crashing. As Guerrero staggered out, Dean hit him with a clothesline. Picking Eddie up, he whipped him into the ropes and delivered a high-leg clothesline. Then, as the crowd cheered, Malenko pulled Eddie into the centre of the ring, and put on the Texas Cloverleaf. Eddie resisted for as long as he could, but with the 10 minute time limit approaching, Eddie tapped out, allowing Dean to progress in the tournament. After the match finished, in a show of sportsmanship, Dean extended his hand, but Eddie was having nothing of it.

In the back, Triple H burst into the locker room and confronted Randy Savage. The Game told the Macho Man to stay out of the way in the tag-team match, so he could take care of Tanaka and Takada. Savage pushed Triple H, saying that he would need all the help he could get, because there was no DX in the UKWA.

The crowd really got into things as The New Age Outlaws arrived on the scene. The Outlaws were looking to force their way into the Fatal Four Way tag title match at The New Age. However, they faced a tough test against The Outsiders, Scott Hall and Kevin Nash, who got just as good a welcome as the Outlaws. With Nash and Road Dogg starting the match, Nash easily over-powered the Dogg, wearing him down with slams, clotheslines and a big boot. Soon, Dogg tagged to Billy Gunn, who seemed to be able to match power with Nash. After a few attempts Gunn was able to knock Nash down with a clothesline. Nash soon tagged in Hall, who attacked Gunn with a few rights before knocking him down with a clothesline. Putting Mr. Ass in an abdominal stretch, Hall gained some extra leverage from Nash before the ref forced Hall to break the hold. Tagging Nash in, Nash whipped Gunn into the corner before delivering several elbows to the jaw. A whip into the ropes, and Nash missed with a big foot. However, both men had the same idea as both unleashed clotheslines. With both men lying on the mat, the ref began his count. Despite being more fatigued, Gunn was the first to rise, and he managed to make the tag seconds before Nash did the same. With Dogg and Hall now in the ring, Hall missed with a right as Dogg ducked, and he then unleashed his usual left jabs/right punch combo, followed by his achy shaky knee drop. Getting Hall into a position for his pump handle slam, Dogg was about to unleash his move when Nash ran in and hit him with a clothesline. The brought Billy Gunn back into the ring. The ref tried to break Nash and Gunn up, but they pushed the ref to the mat. This was enough for him, as he called for the bell and a double DQ. It took several officials to break up the brawlers, and it was obvious this situation was far from over.

Two Sheds was seen talking to Randy Savage in the corridor. Savage said he was worried about Triple H being his partner. Two Sheds told Savage that if the game stepped out of line his associates would deal with him.

The next match between two veterans was in the British title tournament. Marty Jones, still claiming to be a light-heavyweight, but obviously looking like he wasn't, got a mixed reception as did his opponent, "Gentleman" Chris Adams.

The two veterans although showing signs of age, still put on a good exhibition of technical wrestling. Move was countered by move until Jones got Adams on the mat into a rear chinlock. This appeared to wear Adams down until he managed to get back to his feet and break the hold with a series of elbows. This advantage didn't last long as Jones tried several European uppercuts in an attempt to knock Adams out. Adams retaliated with the same move, using his slight power advantage to gain the upper hand. He then whipped Jones into the corner, and as a groggy Jones staggered out of the corner, Adams connected with his patented super-kick. A pin later and Adams was in the second round.

After the break, Hardcore Holly was seen in the back, preparing for his upcoming match. Then, Crash appeared, offering to help his cousin in his match. Hardcore pushed Crash out of the way, telling him to stay out of his business.

Hardcore walked out to the ring to a mixed reception, and awaited his opponent in the first round, Hardcore tournament match. His opponent, Raven, soon appeared, dragging out a rubbish bin full of weapons. With the match underway, Hardcore showed his greater wrestling skill, getting Raven tied up in a hammer lock. Raven countered with an elbow to Holly's face. He then tried to whip Holly across the ring, but it was reversed, and Holly used his excellent dropkick, which sent Raven crashing out of the ring. Knowing he couldn't match Holly's wrestling skills, Raven sought out his bin, and tossed all of his weapons into the ring. Holly picked up a baking tray as Raven entered the ring. Raven ducked the swing, and kicked the tray into Holly's face. Taking the tray, Raven used it to deliver several blows to Holly's mid-section. As Holly slowly got to his feet, Raven grabbed his bin, and levelled Holly with it. This beating with weapons went on for several minutes, but try as he might, Raven couldn't get the pin. Throwing Holly out of the ring, Raven took the time-keeper's hammer, and nailed Holly in the ribs. Another pin attempt failed, and Raven threw Holly into the crowd. The two battled through the crowd into the backstage area towards the concession stand. As Holly staggered towards the hot dog vendor, Crash appeared. He grabbed Raven by the shoulder and spun him around. His right hand blocked, Raven delivered a stinging punch of his own, and threw him into the wall head first. This distraction allowed Hardcore time to recover, and staggering to the concession stand, he grabbed a glass pot of boiling hot coffee and smashed it into Raven's skull. Now scalded and in great pain, Hardcore easily got the pin. Then, as Crash jumped up in an attempt to celebrate with his cousin, Hardcore pushed him down and walked towards the dressing room as Raven received medical attention.

The time for the main event arrived, and Two Sheds made his way to ringside to join Joey and The King for commentary. The difference in the unity between the two teams was plain for all to see with the entrances. While Masato Tanaka and Nobohiku Takada came out together, their opponents, Randy Savage and Triple H, came out separately, and while Tanaka and Takada discussed strategy, Savage and Triple H argued, almost coming to blows. This continued as the ref called for the bell, and Tanaka swung Triple H around, and unleashed with several right hands. He then whipped the Game into the ropes, and caught him with a clothesline. A quick tag to Takada, and Tanaka whipped HHH again, and Takada caught Triple H with a snap belly-to-belly suplex. The brawling tactics of Tanaka were replaced by the technical skill of Takada. The Bushido legend caught Triple H with a waistlock, and delivered a belly-to-back suplex. Another quick tag and Tanaka put the arm wringer on Triple H. Several quick tags later and it was obvious Triple H hadn't done his homework.

Still in the arm wringer applied by Takada, after a few moments, Triple H began to fight back with several rights. He then whipped Takada into the ropes, and caught him with a high knee. As Savage screamed for the tag, Triple H ignored him and began to take the fight to Takada, giving him the face- buster. However, when Triple H got close to his corner, Savage got the blind tag, much to the disgust of the Game. As the ref ushered the annoyed Triple H out of the ring, Savage leapt in and went to work. With Two Sheds urging him on from ringside. Whipping Takada into the turnbuckle, he followed up with a clothesline. As Takada staggered out of the corner, Savage climbed the turnbuckle and caught him with an axhandle. The pin attempt was broken up by Tanaka. Savage looked over at his partner, looking as if he was tempted to make the tag, but instead slammed Takada, then caught him in a sleeper hold. The crowd began to get into the match as on the apron Tanaka screamed at his partner to fight back. The cries of his countryman were enough to stir the fighting spirit within him as Takada slowly rose to his feet. Turning slightly, Takada turned the sleeper hold into a back suplex. As both men lay spent on the mat, the ref began his count, and while Tanaka screamed at his partner to encourage him, Triple H seemed disinterested.

Savage, the least exhausted of the two, was the first to rise, shortly followed by Takada, as each man began the slow crawl to their respective corners.

Takada won the race, and tagged in an eager Tanaka. As Savage got to his feet and staggered to his corner, Triple H extended his hand, and Savage tagged him in. Triple H went to work on Tanaka, catching him with a couple of clotheslines. As Takada came in to help his partner, the Game threw him over the top rope, where he began a running battle with Savage. The Game was really taking the battle to Tanaka, and, as on the outside, Savage threw Takada into the ring steps, Triple H delivered the Pedigree on Tanaka. However, instead of going for the pin, the Game turned his attention to Two Sheds at the announcers table, and began to argue with him. While doing this, he failed to notice Savage climbing the top rope and deliver the flying elbow drop to Tanaka. Going for the pin, the ref, trying to pull Triple H away from the ropes, didn't realise his mistake when he counted Savage's pin on Tanaka, because Savage wasn't the legal man. A three count later, and Savage began to celebrate the victory, much to the annoyance of Triple H. Getting into Savage's face, the two resumed their argument. Savage, content with his night's work, turned his back on the Game to leave the ring - big mistake. Triple H attacked him from behind, and the Pedigreed him to take him down. Then, with Savage lying prone in the ring, Triple H went ringside, and grabbed a steel chair. Setting it up in the middle of the ring, Triple H was about to Pedigree Savage onto the chair when Hulk Hogan and Ric Flair came racing down to the ring to make the save. As Triple H began to bad mouth them all as he left the arena, Two Sheds climbed into the ring to check on Savage's condition as Rampage went off the air.


	2. Wednesday Rampage Week 2

Joey Styles and Jerry Lawler welcomed the television audience to the open air atmosphere of Cabbell Park, home of Cromer Town Football Club, and to the second UKWA Wednesday Rampage. It was straight into the action as the qualifying matches for the World Title tournament at The New Age PPV tournament got underway.

First out to a mixed reception was UFC legend Dan "The Beast" Severn. Walking slowly to the ring, psyching himself up for the match, it was obvious Severn got the reaction he did, because the crowd went wild as Stone Cold Steve Austin came out. To the rapturous reception of the crowd, Austin gave his usual salute. This match, pitting the grappler against the brawler, was fit for a pay-per-view. In the beginning, Severn tied Austin up in a number of holds, from headlock, to waist lock, to arm wringer. Austin seemed both annoyed and impressed by his opponent's skill, and he knew he had to turn it up a notch. Hooking up, Austin soon got Severn in an arm wringer of his own, battering the arm with several clubbing rights. Severn endured this move for a few moments, before whipping Austin into the ropes, and trying what was, for him, an uncharacteristic clothesline. Coming off the ropes, Austin ducked, and countered with a Lou Thesz Press, following up with a driving elbow. Picking The Beast up, Austin went for a Stunner, but it was too early, and Severn easily escaped, taking refuge outside the ring.

Once back in the ring, Severn went to work again. Getting Austin into another waist lock, Severn took him down, and started to go to work on Austin's previously injured knee, getting him in a step over toehold. At first, Austin couldn't do anything, but soon countered by kicking Severn in the stomach. Sending his opponent into the ropes, Austin used a drop toe hold to take Severn down. Then, getting to his feet, he began to stomp a mud hold into Severn's back and side. Severn, however, rolled out of the ring again, and the ref had to stop Austin from going out after him.

After taking another breather, Severn returned to the ring, and began to use several Bushido-like kicks on Austin's knee. Stone Cold failed to block the first few, but finally decided enough was enough, unleashing a power clothesline which sent The Beast flying. Grabbing Severn, Austin whipped him into the turnbuckle, and then climbed the ropes, and pummelled him in the corner. A groggy Severn staggered out of the corner, and again, Austin went for the Stunner, and again, it was too early. Severn again countered by rolling outside.

This time, though, Austin followed him. Attacking him from behind with an axhandle off the ring apron, Austin's brawling instincts took over, and he whipped Severn into the steel ring steps. Austin then got back into the ring, only to break the count and roll back out again. Austin then went for a steel chair, only for the ref to jump out of the ring and stop him, ushering him back in.

As the ref lambasted Austin in the middle of the ring, he failed to notice The Sandman running through the crowd, kendo stick in hand. With the ref's back turned and a groggy Severn just getting back to his feet, Sandman levelled him with the kendo stick, before heading out through the crowd with the ref none the wiser.

Austin then left the ring, only to throw Severn back in this time. A Stone Cold Stunner later, and Austin had the three count and a first round match at The New Age.

In the back, Michael Cole caught up with the Sandman, and asked him why he and Austin were helping each other in their matches. Sandman cracked open a beer, and told him that it was none of his business.

The crowd didn't know what to expect as the Fun Lovin' Criminals song, Big Night Out, hit the speakers. They cheered as UKWA chairman Two Sheds arrived, with the newly appointed Commissioner Junkpile. Sheds said how great it was to be back in his hometown, and able to bring great wrestling action to his townsfolk. Taking the mic, Junkpile said that he was honoured to be the UKWA commissioner, and that he would be making some special announcements in the weeks to come. It was then that they were interrupted by Triple H's music. The Game appeared on the stage, apologising for interrupting them, and then threatening Two Sheds, after putting him in the tag match last week. Sheds said he should concern himself with his opponent in the qualifying tournament tonight, Masato Tanaka, and that he shouldn't mouth off, because he didn't have his DX cohorts in the UKWA. Triple H ended by telling Two Sheds to wait and see.

The next match, in the Cruiserweight title tournament, was between two of the greatest cruisers ever. Jushin "Thunder" Liger arrived first, followed by Rey Mysterio Jnr. Both men got a good reception.

The match was a fast paced affair, which was only to be expected. These high-flying legends unleashed their entire arsenals against each other - drop-kicks, head scissors, flying body presses, while at the same time risking serious injury, all in the pursuit of Cruiserweight gold.

The first mistake came when Liger whipped Rey into the corner. Rushing back to the opposite corner, Liger ran out, going for his hand spring elbow. However Rey moved and Liger crashed into the corner. Picking Liger up, Rey slammed him before climbing to the top rope. Liger rolled out of the way as Rey missed with a leg drop. Both men were still groggy as Liger lifted Rey onto the top rope. The crowd gasped as Liger somehow found the energy to unleash a top rope Frankensteiner on Rey, sending him crashing to the mat. Liger then picked up the three count. Afterwards, Liger and Rey hugged, and Rey raised Liger's hand in a show of great sportsmanship.

As Triple H prepared for his match with Tanaka, X-Pac approached him, saying he thought it sucked what happened last week, and that if he wanted his help, then he'd have it. The Game thanked his old friend.

Television advert; "FIVE NEW CHAMPIONSHIPS - FIVE NEW CHAMPIONS! LIVE FROM CARROW ROAD - THE UNITED KINGDOM WRESTLING ALLIANCE PRESENTS THE NEW AGE. ONLY ON PAY-PER-VIEW!"

Fit Finlay came out to a chorus of boos for the British title tournament match, insulting the crowd as he went along. The exact opposite happened when local hero Big Dave Waters came to the ring.

Finlay stood no chance against his much stronger and younger opponent as Dave simply overpowered the smaller Irishman with press slams, power clotheslines and body slams. No matter what he tried, Finlay could do nothing against his larger and more powerful opponent.

Frustrated by this, Finlay returned to his more accustomed hard-core tactics. Getting a steel chair, Finlay pushed the ref out of the way and levelled Dave with it. The ref had no choice but to call for the DQ. Finlay was about to continued with his attack when Dave's brother, the huge Incredible Bulk, came down to the ring to chase Finlay off.

In their office, Two Sheds and Junkpile watched their monitor, and Sheds applauded Big Dave's victory. Junkpile then said that as things were starting to fall into place, they should appoint a few more staff, saying that he would like some stooges, suggesting that they hire Patterson and Briscoe. Sheds replied by saying that that had been done already, but he did have an idea for a corporate enforcer.

The action returned to the ring as Masato Tanaka came out for his world title tournament qualifying match. The crowd then booed as Triple H appeared on the stage.

Having faced each other the previous week in the tag match, these two seemed to know each other's style a little better now. They locked up, and Tanaka got Triple H into a headlock. The Game countered by pushing Tanaka into the ropes. Tanaka, however, got Triple H with a shoulder block. He then ran off the ropes to attack again, but Triple H hip-tossed him. Tanaka got to his feet, and slid out of the ring for a rest. The Game followed him out, but the ref stopped him. Triple H then began to argue with the official. This was all part of a set plan, as, with the ref's back turned, X-Pac ran out, and levelled Tanaka with a spinning heel kick, and then whipped him into the steel ring post. Throwing Tanaka back into the ring, X-Pac then made his escape as Triple H grabbed Tanaka, and used the Pedigree to take him down. A three count later, and Triple H was going to the World Title tournament at The New Age, much to the dismay of the fans. Coming back onto the stage, X-Pac celebrated with Triple H, and they then gave the fans the crotched X sign, leaving the fans to wonder if DX was reforming in the UKWA.

As hour two began, The New Age Outlaws were seen waiting outside Triple H's dressing room. As The Game and X-Pac returned, Road Dogg asked if they were getting DX back together. Triple H patted him on the shoulder, saying that he'd get back to them.

Then, the crowd cheered as the world's most dangerous man, Ken Shamrock, came out to the ring, psyching himself up, getting into the zone for this world title tournament qualifying match. Then, the scene changed as several security guards were seen standing outside a dressing room. One knocked on the door, and Goldberg emerged. The guards accompanied him to the stage as he got into a zone of his own. The crowd began to go wild as he made his usual great entrance. Usually this would have out-psyched his opponent, but not Shamrock.

Goldberg entered the ring and the two stood nose to nose. They locked up, but neither could gain an advantage. They began to unleash with rights on each other. Shamrock came off the ropes, but Goldberg barged him down to the mat. Slowly getting to his feet, Shamrock connected with several blows to Goldberg's ribs. Backing him into the ropes, Shamrock whipped him across the ring, and connected with a drop kick. Goldberg quickly got to his feet though, and knocked Shamrock down with a powerful clothesline. He then hoisted Shamrock into a press slam. The crowd went wild as Goldberg took control. Goldberg was about to unleash with a right when Shamrock took him down by the arm. Applying the armbar on the mat, Shamrock quickly applied his patented ankle lock. However, both men were too close to the ropes, giving Goldberg an easy escape route. Both men got to their feet, and Shamrock began to argue with the ref for making him break the hold. This gave Goldberg the time he needed to prepare, as he crouched down, the crowd could tell what was coming. When Shamrock turned around, Goldberg hit him with the spear. The crowd then went wild as Goldberg hit the Jackhammer. A pin later, and Goldberg celebrated his entry into the world title tournament at The New Age.

Two Sheds was then seen in the backstage area, checking on the condition of Macho Man Randy Savage. Savage said that although worried about the Triple H situation, he was concentrating on his upcoming match with Takada.

To the sound of boos and chants of you suck, the Big Boss Man came out, for this first round, Hard-core tournament match. His opponent, Bam Bam Bigelow, got a slightly warmer reception, mainly because of who his opponent was.

These two brawlers were well suited to the hard-core environment. The ring looked like it was about to fall apart as these two 300 pounders tried to tear each other apart.

As both men came off the ropes, they barged into each other, not giving each other an inch. Rights were met with rights, and it was only after a head butt that Bigelow got control. He then tried to go for a big splash off the ropes, but Bossman rolled out of the way. Bossman then went outside to fetch his night-stick. Back in the ring, he hit Bigelow in the ribs with the night-stick. Going for the pin, Bossman got frustrated when Bigelow powered out. Another night-stick shot sent Bigelow flying out of the ring.

On the outside, Bossman went to work on Bigelow. Whipping him into the ring post, he then threw him into the crowd, much to their delight. Bossman pummelled Bigelow all the way up the aisle, past the dressing rooms, and towards the exit of Cabbell Park itself. Taking his night-stick once again, Bossman swung at Bigelow. This time Bigelow ducked, spun around, and barged right into the Bossman, sending them both crashing through the gates into the road outside.

They only just managed to avoid getting run over as they continued to brawl across the road right into the car park of Cromer Hospital. A cal alarm sounded as Bigelow slammed the Bossman onto the car's bonnet. Then, slowly climbing to the car's roof, he jumped off onto the Bossman with an elbow drop. This caused as much pain for Bigelow as it did for the Bossman. However, Bam Bam was the first to his feet, and with the Bossman still lying prone on the ground, Bigelow climbed to the roof of another car and dived off, connecting with a head butt to the Bossman's sternum. Landing on the concrete caused Bigelow a great deal of pain, but he still managed to get the pin. A few seconds later, doctors and nurses came out to attend to the two injured combatants.

In the backstage area, Two Sheds was seen leading Junkpile back to his office. Two Sheds said he wanted to introduce Junkpile to his corporate enforcer. Junkpile poked his head around the door, saying that although he understood why he chose him, he didn't think he would be too reliable.

The final match of the first round of the Cruiserweight title tournament was next as Jeff Hardy came out to a tremendous noise. His opponent didn't get the same response. X-Pac came out, and had brought company, in the form of Triple H, with him.

What could have been a great match was spoiled by Triple H's outside interference. Although not much of a high-flyer these days because of past injuries, X-Pac was still able to keep up with Jeff. However, Triple H tripped Jeff a couple of times, which the ref failed to notice. This enraged Jeff, and the ref had to stop him from getting to Triple H. When the ref began to argue with The Game, X-Pac used the distraction to deliver a low blow. Doubled over in pain, X-Pac delivered his snap leg drop, before picking Jeff up and unleashing the X-Factor. A pin later and X-Pac was through to the semis. Before they left the ring, both Triple H and X-Pac gave Jeff the crotched X sign, again making all wonder if DX were getting back together.

It was time for the final match of the evening, the fourth in the qualifying for the world title tournament at The New Age. Before the match, however, Two Sheds made his way out, and once again, sat beside Joey and The King at the announcers table. Joey asked Two Sheds who his corporate enforcer was, but Sheds wasn't in a revealing mood. First out was Nobohiku Takada, who after his performance the previous week, got a good reception from the crowd. However, as Elgar's Land of Hope and Glory sounded, the crowd went wild as Macho Man Randy Savage appeared, taking the plaudits of the gathered crowd. Like Triple H/Tanaka before them, these two seemed to know each other a little better after last week's tag match.

Instead of trying to lock up, Takada tried his luck with a few kicks to Savage's legs. The Macho Man found it difficult to defend against these, and quickly moved outside of kicking distance.

Taking a breather for a few moments, Savage instituted a lock up, and got Takada into a headlock. Try as he might, Takada couldn't get out of this hold by force. He managed to turn slightly, and executed a back suplex. However, Savage still held onto the hold.

Takada managed to get back to his knees, and tried several elbows to Savage's kidneys. Eventually, these blows forced Savage to release his hold. Savage then came off the ropes, and charged Takada down to the mat. Coming off the other side, Takada went down to the mat. Savage jumped over him. Quickly rising to his feet, Takada caught Savage with an overhead suplex off the ropes, the force of which sent Savage flying out of the ring. The ref began his count and Savage only got back into the ring when the ref reached 8.

Locking up again, Takada went behind into a waist lock, and then took Savage down to the mat, before getting him into an armbar.

As Takada applied this hold, the crowd booed as Triple H and X-Pac appeared on the stage. No one knew if they were there to watch or interfere.

Takada kept the armbar applied for a couple of minutes before releasing the hold and stomping on Savage's weakened arm. Then, as Savage slowly got to his feet, Takada applied the arm wringer. However, Savage soon saw Triple H out of the corner of his eye. This seemed to fire him up as he whipped Takada into the ropes, then catching him with a hip toss. Quickly rising to his feet, Takada was soon on the end of another hip toss, followed by a slam to the mat. Picking Takada up, Savage was about to slam him again when Takada got him in a small package. Savage only just managed to avoid the pin. Savage then clotheslined Takada down, and then went to the top rope. As Takada slowly got to his feet, Savage levelled him with an axhandle. As Savage climbed to the top rope again, Triple H and X-Pac made their move. Running down to the ring, they looked as if they were about to attack Savage, but all X-Pac did was stand in front of the corner. Then, the plan became clear as Triple H picked up Takada and gave him the face-buster. The ref had no choice - under the rules, he had to disqualify Savage, thus eliminating him from the world title tournament at The New Age. Savage saw red, knowing that his shot at the world title was gone. He leapt off the top ropes, over X-Pac, and nailed Triple H with an axhandle. This brought X-Pac into the action, and he nailed Savage with a spinning heel kick. As a groggy Game came around and got to his feet, he joined X-Pac in stomping away on Savage. The crowd then went wild as The New Age Outlaws came down to the ring, hoping to join in on the attack. However, to the surprise of just about everyone in Cabbell Park, X-Pac and Triple H attacked the Outlaws, breaking off their attack on Savage. As the former DX members brawled with each other, the Outsiders, Scott Hall and Kevin Nash, ran down. Everyone thought that they had come down to help Savage, but instead, they joined Triple H and X-Pac in their attack on the Outlaws. Hall grabbed Road Dogg and gave him the Razor's Edge, while Nash almost Jacknifed Billy Gunn through the ring. Then, for good measure, X-Pac used the X-Factor on Takada while Triple H Pedigreed Savage. Then, the Game took the mic, stared straight at Two Sheds, and told him that although DX was dead and buried, they had changed, re-generated, had become RE-GENERATION X! As Triple H, X-Pac, Hall and Nash gave Sheds the crotched X sign, Rampage went off the air.


	3. Wednesday Rampage Week 3

Northrepps Hall was the site for the third Wednesday Rampage, and the fans, still reeling from last week's news, were treated to a top-notch match straight off as the qualifying for the World title tournament at The New Age PPV continued, with Joey Styles and Jerry "The King" Lawler calling the shots.

First out was perennial fan favourite Sting, giving his trademark howl to the crowd, who responded in kind. Then, the fans went wild as a wrestling legend appeared before them. To the strains of Also Sprach Zarathrustra, Nature Boy Ric Flair made his first UKWA wrestling appearance - and to everyone's surprise, he was accompanied top the ring by UKWA chairman Two Sheds.

These two warriors, having fought each other countless times over the years, knew each other inside out. Locking up, Sting used his power advantage to throw Flair to the mat not once, but twice. Locking up for a third time, Flair backed Sting into a corner, and unleashed with a knife-edge chop. This, however, had no effect on a pumped-up Sting. Another chop failed, and Sting backed Flair up with several chops of his own. After a few of these Flair decided to regroup on the outside of the ring, and he began to confer with Two Sheds. Sting tried to jump outside but the ref held him back.

Back in the ring they locked up again, and Flair got Sting in an arm wringer, twisting the limb for all it was worth. Sting tried to reverse the move but Flair had a tight grip.

Flair continued with this for a few moments before whipping Sting into the ropes and catching him with a clothesline. Flair, with Two Sheds cheering him on, went to his tried and trusted game plan by starting to work on Sting's knee. He started with a step over toe hold, before picking Sting up and going for a shin breaker. Then it came. As Two Sheds pounded the ring apron, Flair, with the sound of the crowd ringing in his ears, put on the figure four leg lock. Sting cried out in pain. He had been in this hold countless times before, but Flair had done his work this time. With the crowd shouting his name, Sting got the adrenaline surge and began to slowly turn over. Then, after a few moments, he had reversed the hold, forcing Flair to cry out in pain. The Nature Boy, however, soon managed to reach the ropes, and the ref had to untangle the legs and release the hold.

Then, as both men got a breather, the crowd booed and looked towards the stage as RX leader Triple H appeared. Two Sheds looked around and began to shout at his adversary. As this went on, back in the ring, Sting began to go to work, catching Flair off the ropes with a press slam and then a clothesline off the ropes. Flair then climbed the turnbuckle, but was caught and thrown to the mat by Sting.

Then, outside, Triple H made his move. Coming down the ramp, he pushed Two Sheds aside, and started to climb into the ring. The ref turned his attention away from the match and warned The Game. Triple H failed to notice Two Sheds signalling to the back, and seconds later, the masked corporate enforcer came running down. He pulled Triple H off the ring apron and levelled him with a super-kick, before helping Two Sheds to his feet.

With the referee distracted Flair delivered a low blow to Sting, and then got him into a small package. The ref turned around. A three count later and Flair was on his way to The New Age and a first round match with Steve Austin.

Next, as Run DMC's "The Kings" played, Triple H, X-Pac, Scott Hall and Kevin Nash appeared, as Re-Generation X arrived to the scene to a chorus of disapproval. Taking the mic, The Game began to sing the praises of X-Pac and his new team-mates, and of how he had outwitted Two Sheds and Junkpile in putting RX together. Handing the mic to Nash, Big Sexy began to work the crowd, and announced that he and Hall were outsiders no more, that The Wolfpac, as they would now be known, had arrived on the scene. Hall then spoke, demanding that The Wolfpac be put into the Fatal Four Way match at The New Age because they deserved to be the first UKWA tag champions. This brought out chairman Two Sheds, Commissioner Junkpile, and the masked corporate enforcer. With mic in hand, Two Sheds told RX that because they had already tried to interfere in things tonight, they are in no position to make demands of anything. However, he was willing to make one compromise - if X-Pac, Hall and Nash teamed tonight against 3 mystery opponents, and win, The Wolfpac would make it into the tag match at The New Age. Then, handing the mic to Junkpile, the commissioner added the following stipulations to the evenings events - if any RX member interfered in a match that did not concern them, both Triple H and X-Pac would be thrown out of their respective tournaments. Obviously enraged by this, the RX members reluctantly agreed.

The qualifying for the world title tournament continued as the Total Package, Lex Luger, came to the ring, posing for the crowd. The crowd gave him a good response, but gave an even better one to Y2J himself. Chris Jericho came out, mic in hand, promising to kick "Lex Luthor's" ass, and set up a match with Triple H at The New Age. He then jumped into the ring, and immediately began to brawl with Luger. Getting the upper hand, Luger whipped Jericho into the ropes, and tried for a clothesline. Jericho ducked, and coming back off the ropes, caught Luger with a flying forearm, sending Luger rolling out of the ring. Luger quickly recovered, and got back in. Jericho began to run the ropes, only to be caught in a press slam. Luger then began to pose in an attempt to intimidate Jericho, but this didn't work as Y2J spat in his face and put him in a headlock, before quickly changing into a hammer lock. Try as he might, Luger couldn't find a way out. The only way he could get out was by elbowing Jericho in the face. Releasing the hold, Luger came off the ropes, and caught Jericho with a massive clothesline, followed up by a body slam. Picking Jericho up, he whipped him into the ropes and caught him in a power slam. The pin attempt having failed, Luger went for the Torture Rack, but it was too early, with Jericho easily escaping. Coming off the ropes, Jericho knocked Luger flat with a spinning heel kick. Slowly, Luger got to his feet, but he was sent flying again as Jericho ran up the turnbuckle and caught him with a drop-kick. Luger retreated to ringside in an attempt to find refuge, but there was none as Y2J flew over the top rope and hit Luger with a body press. With the crowd roaring, Jericho threw Luger back into the ring, and then caught him with a bulldog. Then, with Luger flat on his back, Jericho used the Lionsault, and almost got the pin, Luger kicking out at two and a half.

Jericho then began to argue with the ref, as Luger slowly regained his senses. Then, Jericho saw Luger running towards him out of the corner of his eye, trying to attack with a clothesline. However, Jericho got out of the way, and Luger accidentally charged the ref, knocking him cold. Turning around, Jericho then kicked Luger in the stomach, and delivered his two power bomb combo on the Package. Then, with Luger stunned, Y2J went for The Walls of Jericho. It wasn't long before Luger tapped out, but there was a problem - the ref was still out cold! Releasing his hold, Jericho cursed his luck, and walked over to the ref, trying to revive him. Then, caught unawares, Luger picked Jericho up and put him in the Torture Rack. It wasn't long before Y2J was giving up, but there was still no ref! Luger soon released his hold, before he then tried his luck at reviving the official. Frustrated, Luger left the ring, and picked up a steel chair. Back in the ring, he was about to whack Jericho in the skull before Y2J leapt up and drop-kicked the chair into Luger's face, knocking him out. Throwing the chair out of the ring, Jericho covered Luger just as the ref was coming to. A slow three count later, and after what could be considered an upset, Y2J had a date with The Game at The New Age.

In the back, X-Pac, Hall and Nash were shown trying to discuss strategy, but Triple H told them not to bother, mainly because they didn't have a clue who their opponents were.

The last quarterfinal of the Hard-core title tournament began as Al Snow (with Head), closely followed by Crash "Elroy" Holly came to the ring. Still claiming to be a super-heavyweight, Crash used his speed and agility at first to get the upper hand over Snow, using drop-kicks and arm drags to take his opponent down. However, Al soon began to use more familiar tactics when he knocked Crash down with a Head shot. AL then left the ring to get a few toys, and back inside, he began to beat on Crash with a broom handle, using his martial arts training to good effect. Throwing Crash out of the ring, they both brawled up the aisle until they reached the bar area. Pinching someone's pint of beer, Snow drank it before smashing the glass over Crash's skull.

Going for the pin, Crash kicked out on two. Taking a small run-up, Snow was about to clothesline Crash when Elroy back dropped him out of window. It was lucky that they were on the ground floor!

Climbing onto the window frame, Crash connected with a flying knee drop. Snow, bleeding from several lacerations, was easy for the taking, as Crash booked a semi-final match with The Sandman.

TV advert - "5 new titles, 5 new champions. The United Kingdom Wrestling Alliance presents live, from Carrow Road, Norwich, THE NEW AGE, only on pay-per-view!" The crowd went wild in anticipation of the upcoming tag-team match, as the Dudleys came out, complete with trademark table, to a tremendous roar from the crowd. Then, the arena went dark, a chill went throughout, as the demonic Paul Bearer came out with his newly formed team, Gangrel and Vampiro, The Dark Angels.

Gangrel and D-Von began the match. Locking up, Gangrel got D-Von in an arm-wringer before delivering a quick clothesline. A quick tag and Vampiro came into the ring, and continued with the arm-wringer before delivering a savate kick. Another quick tag and both Angels fired D-Von into the ropes, delivering a double clothesline.

For a team that hadn't been together that long, Gangrel and Vampiro kept D-Von pretty isolated, much to the annoyance of Buh Buh, and it was only after Vampiro missed with a spinning heel kick, and D-Von delivered a last gasp back elbow did he manage to make the tag. Like a house afire, Buh Buh, to the approval of the crowd, went to work on both Angels, unleashing lefts, rights and clotheslines before delivering the sit-down atomic drop on Gangrel. Only a leg drop from Vampiro stopped the count. D-Von quickly threw Vampiro out of the ring, before climbing the top rope while Buh Buh held Gangrel's legs. D-Von then hit him you-know-where. Picking Gangrel up, D-Von whipped him into the ropes as both Dudleys delivered the 3D. Buh Buh was about to go for the pin, but suddenly, a hole in the mat opened, and none other than The Undertaker, garbed entirely in black, rose and pulled Buh Buh off Gangrel. As the ref called for the bell and the DQ, the Undertaker choke-slammed Buh Buh through the hold. D-Von was about to attack when he was hammered by Vampiro, who then delivered the Nail in the Coffin. Little Spike then ran down to help his brothers, and actually caught the Undertaker with the Acid Drop. However, this had absolutely no effect on the Undertaker, who delivered the Last Ride power bomb on Spike. With all three Dudleys having been totally destroyed by Paul Bearer's new stable, the organ music sounded as hour one of Wednesday Rampage finished.

As hour two of Rampage kicked off, the crowd were sent into a frenzy with a few certain words - "Do you smell what The Rock is cooking?" The crowd went wild as the people's champion, The Rock, made his way into the hall. Taking the mic, he climbed to the middle turnbuckle. "Finally, The Rock has come back to Northrepps!" A slight lie there as he had never been to Northrepps before!

His opponent got a mixed response. The Crippler, Chris Benoit, strode out with his game face on, concentrating on his upcoming match instead of the plaudits of the crowd.

Locking up, the two warriors tangled with each other along the ropes until Benoit backed the Rock into a corner. They only released their hold when the ref told them to, but as they did, Benoit unleashed several knife-edge chops on the Rock's chest, turning it red. He then whipped him into the opposing corner, but missed the follow-up clothesline as the people's champ darted out of the way. The Rock then began his assault, catching Benoit with several rights before whipping him into the ropes and catching him with a clothesline of his own. Picking him up, he tried to slam him into the mat, but Benoit countered, trying to go for the Crippler Cross Face. It was too early though, and the Rock easily escaped.

Locking up once again, Rock got Benoit in a waist lock, quickly changing it to a headlock. Benoit pushed him off into the ropes, but Rock charged him down with a shoulder block. Coming off the ropes once again, Rock tried for another clothesline. Benoit ducked this, and caught Rock with a knee to the midsection as Rock came off the opposite rope. With his opponent down, Benoit began to stomp, concentrating on the Rock's shoulder.

After this one mistake, Benoit went to work. He got Rock in a hammer lock, twisting the arm as hard as he could. It was obvious what he was setting up for. Turning Rock around, Benoit slammed him onto his weakened arm, before applying an armbar on the mat.

This punishment continued for a number of minutes before Rock slowly began to find the energy to rise to the mat. With both men on their feet, Rock whipped Benoit into the ropes, and caught him with a spine-buster move. However, his energy levels were low, and he couldn't follow things up by going for the pin. As both men lay in the middle of the ring, the ref began his count.

Benoit was the first one to rise. With the Rock still laying prone on the mat, Benoit began to stomp on his opponent's injured shoulder. He then picked him up and delivered a back breaker. Then, another pick up, he slammed the Rock to the mat, in the middle of the ring. Benoit then passed his thumb across his throat, and walked towards the corner. The fans started to cheer. They knew what was coming next.

Benoit climbed to the top, and extending his arms, dived off, connecting with a flying head butt to the Rock's shoulder. Covering him, the ref began his count, but the people's champ kicked out at two and a half. The Rock was just millimetres from being eliminated from the tournament.

Frustrated, Benoit picked Rock up, and was about to slam him again when Rock began to fight back. Connecting with several rights to Benoit's jaw, Rock whipped him into the ropes, and caught him with a power slam. Picking him up, Rock got Benoit into a position so he could deliver the Rock Bottom, but several elbows to the Rock's jaw broke the hold, and grabbing his arm, Benoit applied the Crippler Cross Face, right in the middle of the ring. The Rock cried out in pain as Benoit synched the hold in. The ref got right into the Rock's face, asking him several times if he wanted to quit, but each time, the answer was no.

Slowly, and using all his available strength, the Rock began to move towards the ropes, and it was about a minute later that he managed to reach out. The ref forced Benoit to break the hold.

Frustrated by this, Benoit was about to deliver a snap suplex on the Rock when he once again was set up for the Rock Bottom. With the crowd noise ringing in his ears, the Rock was about to deliver the move when suddenly Benoit made his move. Reversing the hold, Benoit got the Rock into a small package, getting it in real tight, and to the surprise of the crowd, a three count later, and Benoit had what could be considered a surprise victory.

The Rock looked on, shocked. Walking over to Benoit as he got to his feet, the people's champion extended his hand in a show of sportsmanship. Benoit looked the Rock in the eye, took the hand, and then applied the Crippler Cross Face. Try as he might, the ref could not force Benoit to break the hold. Several officials came to the ring, and they couldn't get Benoit off him either. It was only when Two Sheds came out, with his corporate enforcer, threatening to throw Benoit out of the tournament and reversing the decision, that Benoit released the hold. Walking back towards the dressing room, Benoit smiled as several EMTs came out to tend to the now injured people's champion. Benoit didn't care. He was now looking forward to a first round match with Goldberg at The New Age.

In his office, Two Sheds is seen with Hulk Hogan, discussing his upcoming qualifying match with Taz. Sheds assures Hogan that he has taken every possible measure to ensure that RX will not interfere in his match tonight. Hogan thanks Sheds and goes off to his private dressing room to prepare for his match.

To the strains of Beethoven's Ode to Joy, Lord Steven Regal makes his way out for the final match in the first round of the British title tournament. The reception Regal got is far from warm, and is the exact opposite to the one his opponent got. Local hero Mike Waters, better known as the Incredible Bulk, came down to the ring to an incredible response. Upon seeing his four hundred pound plus opponent, Regal knew he was in for a tough assignment.

Knowing that he couldn't match power with his much larger opponent, Regal decided to use his far superior wrestling skill. Locking up, Regal got the Bulk in a headlock, squeezing down on the Bulk's skull as tight as he could. However, Bulk just pushed him off into the ropes, and as Regal made the return journey, Bulk barged him down to the mat with a shoulder tackle. Regal retreated to the outside, to regroup for a few seconds.

Returning to the ring, Regal tried to get a waist lock around Bulk. Regal's hands didn't even meet! Bulk just reared back and sent his opponent crashing to the mat. Once again, Regal retreated.

After taking another brief rest, Regal returned to the ring. Locking up, Regal slowly managed to back Bulk into a corner, and unleashed with an open handed chop. Regal unloaded with several of these, but was astonished to see that these had no effect at all on the Bulk. Bulk pushed Regal down to the mat. Picking him up, he whipped him into the ropes and caught him with a massive clothesline. Regal went down hard, as if he had been hit by a truck!

Picking him up again, Bulk used his powerful arms to get Regal in a bear hug, squeezing the air from his lungs. Try as he might, Regal couldn't escape. He then had to resort to a very un-Regal like move, and he poked Bulk in the eye, which forced him to release the hold.

Regal then tried to whip Bulk into the ropes, but the move was reversed. Coming off the ropes, Regal caught Bulk with a clothesline. This staggered the big man. He then went for several European uppercuts, and eventually, they had the desired effect. After the sixth one, Bulk was taken off his feet. Stunned, he fell to the ground with a mighty thud. Quickly, Regal went for the cover, but Bulk easily powered out.

Quickly regaining his senses, Bulk slammed Regal to the mat, and he then began to run the ropes, looking to use his big splash finishing move. However, he, and the crowd, were soon distracted when Regal's tag partner, Squire David Taylor, came down to the ring. As Taylor distracted both the ref and Bulk, Regal came to, and creeping up on Bulk, used another un-Regal like move on his opponent, a shot to the family jewels, possibly the only weak point on the Bulk. Doubled over in pain, Regal unleashed a DDT on Bulk, and as Taylor jumped down from the ring apron, Regal pinned the Bulk, getting the victory and a semi-final match with Chris Adams.

The match finished, Taylor got into the ring and both he and Regal began to stomp on the Bulk. This didn't last long as Bulk's brother and tag partner, Big Dave Waters, came running down to the ring to chase them off.

TV advert - "Do you want the hottest item of clothing, ever? Then get the brand new, United Kingdom Wrestling Alliance T-shirt! In black or white, with the UKWA logo on the front and back. Only £9.99! Dial 0800-UKWA-1 with your credit card details now!"

The hall went dark for a few moments, which was soon replaced with an orange glow. The crowd went wild as the human wrecking machine, Taz, strode down to the ring. As he entered, he took his customary position in one of the corners, not taking the towel of his head, focusing on his upcoming match.

The crowd gave a mixed reception to his opponent. To the strains of Rick Derringer's Real American, Hulk Hogan came out, and began his usual poses. Once again the crowd were surprised to see that Two Sheds was walking to the ring.

In the middle of the ring, Hogan ripped off his T-shirt and threw it into the crowd, and got somewhat annoyed when someone threw it back into the ring. With Two Sheds shouting encouragement, the ref called for the bell and the start of the match. Taz was giving up a lot of height and power to Hogan, and it showed in the early stages of the match as Hogan simply overpowered him. Locking up, Hogan pushed Taz down to the mat twice before the Brooklyn native retreated to the outside for a few moments.

Getting back into the ring, they locked up again, and Hogan whipped Taz into the ropes, catching him with a clothesline on the return. He then whipped Taz into the corner, before following up with another clothesline. With Taz stunned in the corner, Hogan climbed to the second turnbuckle and delivered ten punches to Taz's head, the crowd counting along with Hogan. The Hulkster looked like he was about to punch Taz for an eleventh time, but instead gave him a thumb to the eye.

Taz was groggy, and got even groggier as Hogan slammed him to the mat. Leaning over his fallen foe, Hogan punched Taz in the face again, and only stopped this assault when the ref threatened to disqualify him, much to the annoyance of Two Sheds. Picking Taz up, Hogan again whipped him into the ropes, and was about to deliver his big boot when Taz ducked. Coming off the opposite ropes, Taz caught Hogan with a clothesline, knocking him down to the mat. Seeing his chance even though he was still groggy, Taz got down to the mat next to Hogan, and started to unleash with several punches of his own.

With the ref forcing Taz to stop his attack, Hogan slowly got to his feet, and began to stagger around the ring. The shouts of Two Sheds did nothing for him Taz got behind Hogan, and even though he was nearly a foot shorter than Hogan, Taz got him into a full nelson position, and a few seconds later, unleashed the full nelson Tazplex on Hogan. After the move, Taz used a bridge, trying to get the pin on Hogan. He only got a two count though.

Taz went to work. Grabbing Hogan around the waist, he delivered a belly-to-back suplex. Another pin attempt failed. Annoyed, Taz stomped on Hogan. He whipped the Hulkster into the ropes before delivering another clothesline. He then unleashed with a frontal suplex, then a back suplex. Another pin attempt then failed. He then began to wonder what he had to do to defeat this wrestling legend.

With Hogan sitting on the mat, trying to regain his senses, Taz went for his trademark submission, the Tazmission. With it synched in place, the ref began to ask Hogan the question, ignoring the shouts of Two Sheds that Taz should be disqualified because the Tazmission was nothing more than a glorified choke hold. With the hold in place, Hogan seemed to fade. The ref saw that Hogan was fading fast. He raised Hogan's arm. It fell down once. Again, he raised Hogan's arm. It fell to the mat again. Taking the arm for a third time, it looked as if it was about to drop again. But it didn't! His index finger waving in the air, Hogan showed the crowd that he was far from beaten, and got back up to a sitting position. With the crowd cheering in his ears, Hogan was soon back on his feet, with Taz still trying to make him submit, still with the Tazmission in place. Hogan delivered several elbows to Taz's midsection. This forced Taz to break the hold. Taz tried to fight back with several rights to Hogan's head, but these had no effect. Hogan was pumped up, and didn't feel the effect of those blows. Hogan fought back with several rights of his own, before whipping Taz into the ropes and catching him with another clothesline. Picking Taz up, another whip into the ropes, and Hogan caught Taz with a big boot. With Taz lying prone on the mat, Hogan came off the ropes, and was about to deliver his leg drop finisher when he missed! Taz had rolled out of the way.

Two Sheds was horrified by this, and signalled to the back. He climbed the apron, and distracted the ref. This allowed the corporate enforcer to run down, and as Taz began to fight back against Hogan, he delivered a super-kick on him, knocking Taz out. Then, he dragged a groggy Hogan on top of Taz, before making his escape through the crowd.

With the deed done, Two Sheds jumped down from the ring apron. The ref turned around to see Hogan covering Taz later. A three count later, and Hogan was through to a first round meeting with Nobohiku Takada. Two Sheds jumped into the ring, and the crowd began to boo as they realised that Taz had been screwed. Two Sheds didn't care though. Savage may have been eliminated from the tournament, but Flair and Hogan had still gone through.

The time had come for this week's main event. As "The Kings" sounded in the arena, X-Pac and The Wolfpac, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall, made their way out, still not knowing who their opponents were. After the pyros went off and the music died down, Two Sheds appeared on the stage, microphone in hand.

The crowd waited with eager anticipation, wanting to hear who the RX members would be facing in this six man tag match.

Two Sheds announced the first opponent. Land of Hope and Glory sounded as Macho Man Randy Savage made his way out, taking the plaudits of the crowd. Next, Two Sheds announced Dan "The Beast" Severn, and finally, the third mystery opponent, the man who was still a mystery to everyone except Two Sheds and Junkpile, the Corporate Enforcer, who came to the ring to Two Shed's music.

The ref rang the bell as Scott Hall and Dan Severn began the match. Locking up, Severn got Hall into a headlock. Hall tried to escape this hold, but could only do so by pushing Severn into the ropes. Severn barged Hall down to the mat, and quickly followed up with an elbow drop. Picking Hall up, he went back to the headlock, moving Hall over to his corner, and tagging Savage in. Severn held Hall as Savage came off the top rope with an axhandle. Savage then applied the headlock to Hall himself. Hall tried to get out again, using the same method he used against The Beast, but this time, the push off didn't work, as Savage held on to Hall using a hand full of hair. Hall then retaliated with several elbows to Savage's kidneys, forcing the Macho Man to release the hold. He then whipped Savage into the ropes, and tried for a clothesline. But Savage ducked, and coming back off the ropes, got Hall with a clothesline of his own. Quickly going to the corner, Savage climbed to the top turnbuckle, with the intention of delivering another axhandle, but this time, Hall caught him with a right, sending Savage flying. Stunned himself, Hall managed to get to his corner, and tagged in X-Pac.

As a groggy Savage slowly got to his feet, X-Pac ran over and knocked him down again with a spinning heel kick. He then whipped Savage into a corner. Upon impact, Savage slumped down, and X-Pac saw his chance. Running to the opposite corner, X-Pac ran up, and was about to attack with the Bronco Buster when Savage moved out of the way at the last moment, causing X-Pac to crash into the turnbuckle, damaging his most prized possessions. Both men slumped to the mat, and began to crawl to their respective corners.

However, X-Pac was the first to reach his destination, and he tagged in Big Sexy. Savage was just getting to his feet, but was soon sent crashing back down again as Nash caught him with a big boot, right to the jaw. Picking Savage up again, Nash gave him a back breaker, and then kept him on his knee, pushing down on his neck, using this as a submission hold. When Savage refused to give up, Nash slammed him to the mat.

A quick tag later, and Hall was back in, getting Savage in the fall away slam before dragging him back to his corner and putting him in an abdominal stretch. As X-Pac distracted the ref, Nash pulled on Hall's hand, giving him extra leverage. The ref soon got wise to this, and forced Hall to release his hold. Hall then tagged in X-Pac. X-Pac slammed Savage, and then delivered his lightning quick leg drop. X-Pac then whipped Savage into the ropes, but both men had the same idea, and caught each other with a clothesline, sending both men sprawled out on the mat.

The crowd began to go wild, as did both teams, urging each of their men to make their way to their respective corners. Savage was the first to rise, shortly followed by X-Pac. With the crowd roaring, they both made it to their corners. Savage was the first to make the tag, tagging in Severn. X-Pac followed a split second later, tagging in Hall.

Hall and Severn ran to the middle of the ring. Severn took Hall down with a hip toss. Nash then ran in, and The Beast took him down with a drop toe hold, before using the same move to take Hall down. As Savage clothes lined Nash over the top rope, Severn unleashed several European uppercuts on Hall, sending him into la la land. Then, getting Hall into a waist lock, he used a back suplex, before going for the pin attempt. He only got a two count though. Hall wasn't finished yet.

Getting back to his feet, Severn went over to his corner and tagged in the masked man. Showing great agility, the masked man jumped over the ropes, and caught Hall with a clothesline. X-Pac, now feeling slightly better, came in to help, but the masked man used an inverted atomic drop to take him down, before Savage clothes lined him to the outside. Severn and Savage then went to the outside to take the fight to X-Pac and Nash.

The masked man was on a roll. Slamming Hall in the middle of the ring, he climbed to the top rope and came down with a flying elbow drop. Covering Hall, he only got a two count. Frustrated, the masked man went to the corner, and began to stomp his right foot to the mat, as if he was setting up for a super-kick.

With the ref paying more attention to what was going on outside the ring than what was going on inside it, he failed to notice Test running down to the ring. As the masked man was about to deliver his super-kick, Test caught him with a clothesline. A pump-handle slam later, Test dragged Hall onto the top of the masked man. Test then made his escape through the crowd.

The ref turned round to see Hall covering the masked man. A three count later, and the RX team had won.

As Nash power bombed Savage and X-Pac threw Severn into the ring steps, a groggy Hall wondered what was going on as the ref raised his hand in victory. Seeing the stunned masked man in the ring in front of them, Nash and X-Pac picked him. Nash then motioned that they were going to unmask him. As Nash held him in his powerful grip, X-Pac began to untie the strings on the mask, and was about to pull it off when Hulk Hogan and Ric Flair came running down, closely followed by Two Sheds and Junkpile. Two Sheds put the mask firmly back on his enforcer as Rampage went off the air.


	4. Wednesday Rampage Week 4

With the world title tournament at The New Age pay-per-view just a few days away, there was an air of anticipation as Rampage hit the airwaves, live from the Cromer High School Sports Hall. Joey Styles introduced himself to the television audience, but this week Jerry Lawler was absent. In his place, Joey introduced the man who would be joining the commentary team for The New Age, the legend himself, Jim Ross.

BRITISH TITLE TOURNAMENT SEMI-FINAL -

"GENTLEMAN" CHRIS ADAMS VS LORD STEVEN REGAL

First out was Gentleman Chris Adams, who got a mixed reception from the crowd. His opponent received a chorus of boos. To the strains of Beethoven's Ode to Joy, Lord Steven Regal made his entrance. This promised to be a classic, old school type match up.

Locking up, these once allies tussled with each other along the ropes, each man trying to gain an advantage. Neither man could, and eventually, Regal backed Adams into a corner. The ref forced them to break the hold. Regal released his man, and both combatants went to the middle of the ring. Locking up once again, Adams got Regal in a waist lock, and try as he might, Regal couldn't escape. Adams had the hold synched in tight. The only way he could get Adams to break the hold was by going to the ropes. This didn't please the crowd.

Locking up again, Adams got Regal in a headlock, and once again had the hold on tight. Again, Regal couldn't escape using wrestling holds, and only could be delivering an elbow smash to Adams' kidneys. He then whipped Adams into the ropes, and tried for a clothesline, but Adams ducked, and coming back off the ropes, Adams caught Regal with a shoulder block, sending him crashing to the mat. Coming off the ropes again, Adams tried for the same attack, but Regal caught him with a hip toss, and then a couple of arm drags. Adams decided to take the easy way out, and bailed out of the ring so he could take a short rest.

Back in the ring, they locked up again, and this time, Regal put on the arm wringer, and it wasn't long before Regal got Adams down onto the mat. After first trying to hyper-extend Adams' elbow, he went back to old school tactics, and put Adams in a figure four arm lock. After enduring the hold for a few moments, Adams tried to work his way out, and he moved himself into a position where he was now on his feet, but Regal was still on the mat, with the hold still in place. Adams then tried to life up his much larger opponent, using just the arm that Regal had the hold on, but

Adams showed that he was no Davey Boy Smith, and he did more damage than good. Regal released the hold, and then began stomping on Adams' now injured shoulder. Picking him up, he delivered a shoulder breaker, inflicting more damage, before going for the cover. However, Adams kicked out on two.

As Regal put him in another arm wringer, this time beating down on the injured shoulder with his free hand, the crowd began to wonder why Regal's tag partner, Squire David Taylor, was coming down to the ring. As Regal slammed Adams down on his injured arm and shoulder, Taylor jumped onto the ring apron, and began to argue with the ref. Then it became clear what their plan was as Regal walked over to one of the corners and began to take off one of the turnbuckle pads. With the pad discarded, Regal signalled to Taylor, and Taylor ended the argument.

Picking Adams up, Regal was about to whip him into the exposed turnbuckle bolt when Adams found the energy and reversed the move. Regal was sent crashing into the exposed metal, and began to stagger out of the corner. Adams then prepared himself, and was about to deliver his patented super-kick when he found that he couldn't move. Looking down, he saw Taylor was holding onto his right leg. As Adams shouted at Taylor, the ref ordered him to release his grip, which he did. He then began to argue with Taylor again, and as Adams was distracted, Regal came up from behind and caught him in the family jewels. As the ref turned around, he saw that Regal had caught Adams in a small package. A three count later, and Regal was going to the tournament final at The New Age.

But that wasn't the end of it. Taylor jumped into the ring, and the two Blue Bloods began to stomp away on Adams' injured shoulder, doing further damage. The attack was only broken up when Davey Boy Smith ran into the ring with a steel chair. As Taylor and Regal bailed out, they began to shout abuse at Davey.

TV advert - "Stone Cold Steve Austin - Nature Boy Ric Flair - Goldberg - The Crippler Chris Benoit - Triple H - Y2J Chris Jericho - Nobohiku Takada - Hulk Hogan - eight men vying to be the best of the best, vying to be the first UKWA World Heavyweight Champion. The UKWA presents, live on pay-per-view from Carrow Road, THE NEW AGE."

As Run DMC's "The Kings" ran out through the gym, Re-Generation X, Triple H, X-Pac, Scott Hall and Kevin Nash came out to the ring, to celebrate their victory last week. The crowd was somewhat confused when they brought out a man in a grey suit with them. As they entered the ring, Triple H took the microphone. He told of how happy he was that X-Pac and the Wolfpac had defeated Two Sheds' hand picked team in the six man tag match. Handing the microphone to Nash, Big Sexy began to work the crowd, and said that he had a special announcement to make, that RX would be getting a new member tonight. He then introduced that new member - none other than TEST. Test came striding down to the ring and was warmly greeted by his new team mates, but this celebration was short lived as "Big Night Out" played on the speakers, and Chairman Two Sheds appeared on the small stage. The chairman was very happy, as he reminded RX of the special stipulations he had arranged last week, that if any RX member interfered in any match, RX members would be thrown out of their respective title tournaments, and because Test, now an RX member, had interfered in the six man tag last week, he would keep to this promise.

It was then that Triple H took the mic again, and pulled forward the little man in the grey suit. Triple H introduced him as RX's lawyer, Mr. Rumpole, and said that he had some very interesting information for Two Sheds. Rumpole took the microphone, and informed Two Sheds that technically, Test was, at the time of the interference in the six man tag, not a member of RX, and reaching into his inside pocket, took out a legal document showing this. Two Sheds came down to the ring, and read the document, and cursed silently to himself, when he realised that he couldn't throw RX out of the tournaments. So he decided to get a measure of revenge.

As well as X-Pac facing Dean Malenko in the semi-finals of the cruiserweight title tournament, and Kevin Nash facing Vampiro, Buh Buh Ray Dudley and Billy Gunn in a fatal four way match, Scott Hall would be going one-on-one with the Macho Man Randy Savage. As Hall protested, Two Sheds made his way back up the ramp, and before he left, he said that the stipulations he put in place last week still stood.

**CRUISERWEIGHT TITLE TOURNAMENT SEMI-FINAL - **

**LITTLE SPIKEDUDLEY VS JUSHIN "THUNDER" LIGER** After a commercial break, the action continued with the first semi-final of the cruiserweight title tournament. First out was Little Spike Dudley, who was accompanied by his brothers Buh Buh Ray and D-Von, who were carrying a table between them. Next out was one of the favourites for the title, Japanese legend Jushin "Thunder" Liger.

But before the match the ref let his authority be known. Seeing what the Dudley Boys had in mind, he sent them back to the dressing room, much to their annoyance. The match proved to be a fast paced affair. Locking up, Liger quickly used a leg sweep to take his opponent down, and quickly followed up with a couple of elbow drops. Picking Spike up and whipping him into the corner, Liger followed up with a hand spring back elbow smash. As Spike staggered out of the corner, Liger climbed to the top rope and connected with a missile drop-kick. He almost got the pin, but Spike kicked out on nearly three.

Getting Spike in an arm wringer, Liger took him down with a savate kick. Spike tried to fight back as he got up, hitting Liger with several fists to his stomach, but these shots were weak. Liger whipped him into the ropes, and caught him with an hip toss, followed by an arm drag. Spike retreated to the outside of the ring.

But there was no escape from Liger's onslaught. Running off the ropes, Liger somersaulted over them, and hit Spike with a body attack. This seemed to take something out of both me, but Liger was the first to his feet, and the crowd began to roar their approval. Liger quickly threw Spike back into the ring.

In the back, Buh Buh Ray and D-Von were watching a monitor, and saw that their brother was in need of help, so they decided to return to the ring.

Back in the ring, Liger had Spike in the corner, unloading with several knife edge chops. The crowd then turned their attention away from the ring as the Dudleys made their way back.

Grabbing Spike around the waist, Liger lifted him onto the top rope, and soon joined him there. But then, the ref's attention was taken by the returning Dudleys, as they set up the table they had brought down at the beginning at ringside. Then, they began their plan as Buh Buh climbed onto the ring apron near where Spike and Liger were and began arguing with the ref. This got Liger's attention as well, and rather than continue with his offence against Spike, launched himself off the top rope towards Buh Buh, connecting with a drop-kick that sent him flying off the ring apron and crashing through the table he had just set up. Then, as D-Von ran into the ring, Liger back dropped him over the ropes, so he landed right on top of Buh Buh.

Liger then returned to the matter at hand, and once again climbed to the top rope. Then, after a short jump, Liger used a top rope Frankensteiner to send Spike crashing to the mat. Quickly running over, Liger covered Spike and got the three count, and a final match at The New Age. Liger's total domination over Spike Dudley surely had to make him the favourite.

In a corridor in the back, Test is seen talking to Trish Stratus. Test tells her of the advantages of joining Re-Generation X, and thinks that she should join.

**HARDCORE TITLE TOURNAMENT SEMI-FINAL - **

**THE SANDMAN VS CRASH HOLLY**

The final semi-final of the hardcore title tournament began as Crash "Elroy" Holly, complete with weighing scales, came out to a rapturous reception from the crowd. However, the pop was even louder as a certain Metallica song hit, and The Sandman appeared at the fire exit, customary exit in hand. A few moments later he began his usual entrance, sharing a few beers along the way. This entrance only lasted three minutes, because the gym at the school was much smaller.

As Sandman stood at ringside, about to take a final sip from his beer, Crash stood on the ring apron and launched himself towards his opponent. However, Sandman was prepared, and hit him straight between the eyes with his Singapore cane. Crash lay motionless on the floor as Sandman took the final sip from his can before picking Crash up and slamming the can into Crash's skull. As the ref jumped to the outside Sandman covered Crash, who only just kicked out.

Picking him up again, Sandman whipped him into the steel ring post, before throwing him back into the ring. Sandman then reached under the ring in search of a few toys, then throwing them into the ring. Back in the ring, though, Crash picked up a rubbish bin lid, and smacked Sandman with hit twice, knocking him flat. Then, picking up a broom handle, Crash brought this down on Sandman's back and neck. Then, going for a cover, Sandman kicked out on two.

As Sandman got to his feet, Crash went looking for more toys, but Sandman beat him to it, grabbing a rubbish bin and levelling Crash with it. Like his opponent before him, Sandman lowered the metal down onto Crash's spine, before going back out to the ring, and getting a table out from underneath the ring. Throwing it back in, he set it up in the corner.

Back in the ring, Crash was just getting to his feet when Sandman came off the ropes and lowered him with a clothesline, before picking him up again and giving him several lefts to the jaw. Then, he reversed Crash into the corner, and tried to whip him into the table, before Crash reversed it and sent Sandman crashing into the wood.

Then, the crowd looked to the entrance. Once again during a Sandman match, Stone Cold Steve Austin appeared. As Crash recovered, and began to search for more weapons, Austin jumped into the ring, and because this was a hardcore match, there wasn't a thing the ref could do to stop him.

Kicking Crash in the gut, Austin then used his Stunner to take Crash down. He then walked over to Sandman, and slapped some sense into him. As Sandman started to get to his feet, Austin bolted, returning to the dressing room.

A groggy Sandman then picked Crash up and lifted him onto the top rope, before joining him there. Then, using the Heinekanrana, Sandman sent Crash flying to the mat. A cover and a three count later, and The Sandman was going to The New Age.

In the back, Michael Cole caught up with Austin, and once again asked the question - why were he and The Sandman helping each other. Cole got the answer, but not the one he was looking for - the one fingered salute.

TV advert; "FIVE NEW TITLES - FIVE NEW CHAMPIONS - THE UKWA PRESENTS, LIVE ON PAY-PER-VIEW FROM CARROW ROAD - THE NEW AGE!"

**SCOTT HALL VS "MACHO MAN" RANDY SAVAGE**

The first hour of Rampage started to draw to a close as a heated rivalry continued. As the Wolfpac theme played, Scott Hall came strutting out, to a somewhat mixed reception from the crowd. Once in the ring he took the mic and began to work the crowd.

Then, Land of Hope and Glory played, and Macho Man Randy Savage came out, with microphone in hand. Standing on the stage, he ordered his music to be cut before speaking. He said that even though he had asked Two Sheds and Junkpile for a match with Triple H tonight, he was pleased at having gotten Hall, because he was aching to kick RX ass!

This verbal tirade brought Hall out of the ring, and he ran up the ramp only to be met by a Savage clothesline. As Hall staggered to his feet, Savage unloaded with several rights, before taking Hall back down the ramp and throwing him into the ring, allowing the ref to call for the bell to be rung.

In the ring, Savage continued his assault, whipping Hall into the ropes and catching him with another clothesline before kneeling over him and pounding on Hall's skull. The pounding was so bad that the ref had to pull him off. He then threatened Savage with a DQ, Savage threatening with a fist in return.

This altercation with the ref gave Hall time to recover, and once to his feet, he clubbed Savage from behind before slamming him to the mat. Whipping him into the turnbuckle, Hall followed up with a clothesline before posing for the crowd. He then picked Savage up, delivered a back breaker before putting him into an abdominal stretch. As the ref moved in front of Savage, asking is he wanted to submit, Hall reached out for the ropes to gain extra leverage. As Savage cried out in pain, the ref spotted the infringement and forced Hall to release the hold. Much to his annoyance, Hall did as he was told.

Hall tried to go back on the attack, but a Savage thumb to the eye quickly halted his progress. He then continued with his brawling tactics. Then he slammed him to the mat before grabbing him and putting him in a sleeper hold.

The ref kneeled down in front of him, and asked Hall if he wanted to give up. Slowly, Hall began to fade, and the ref raised Hall's arm. It dropped once, and then again, but didn't a third time. Slowly, Hall got back to one knee, before delivering several elbows to Savage's midsection, forcing Savage to release his grip. He then came off the ropes, and shoulder charged Savage down to the mat. Picking Savage up, Hall knocked him down again with a short arm clothesline. Hall then gave the signal - he was ready for the Razor's Edge.

But this never happened. Savage's on-off tag partner Hulk Hogan came running down to ringside and first picked up the time keeper's chair, and discreetly sliding it into the ring. He then began to argue with the ref, climbing onto the ring apron. Hall then started to get into the argument. Then, Savage picked up the chair and brought it down on Hall's back, before throwing the chair out of the ring. As Hogan stopped the argument, Savage slammed Hall to the mat before climbing the turnbuckle. Then he went flying, slamming into Hall with his patented elbow drop. A three count later, and Savage had his first UKWA singles victory.

But that wasn't the end of it. As Hogan climbed into the ring to help Savage attack Hall, Kevin Nash came running down and levelled Hogan with a clothesline before throwing him out of the ring. Then, with help from Hall, he levelled Savage with a big boot, and then took him down with a Jacknife power bomb. As Nash made sure Hogan stayed out of the ring with a left fist, Hall finally got Savage in the Razor's Edge. It was only the intervention of Ric Flair, Two Sheds and Junkpile that halted this attack as hour one finished.

**BRITISH TITLE TOURNAMENT SEMI-FINAL - **

**"BRITISH BULLDOG" DAVEY BOY SMITH VS BIG DAVE WATERS** This match promised to be one the gathered crowd would enjoy. First out was local favourite Big Dave Waters, hailing from just five miles away from the gym. Then his opponent, national favourite Davey Boy Smith came out to an ever greater reception than Big Dave. Before the match they showed their sportsmanship by shaking hands.

They locked up, and it was power against power as both pushed each other off at the same time. Locking up again, Davey Boy got the upper hand against his larger opponent by forcing him off with sheer power. Locking up for a third time, Big Dave used the same move to send Davey Boy flying.

As locking up didn't seem to work, Davey Boy came running off the ropes, but it was like running into a brick wall as Big Dave didn't budge an inch. Off the ropes again, Davey tried for a clothesline, but this had no effect. Then they both began to run the ropes until Big Dave stopped in the middle of the ring and showed his true power by lifting the Bulldog above his head with a press slam and then sending him crashing to the mat, Davey Boy then rolled outside to take a break. Big Dave considered following him but decided against it.

Back in the ring, the Bulldog began unloading with several forearms on Big Dave. These seemed to have some effect, knocking him off guard for a few moments. He then managed to whip Dave into the ropes, and caught his larger opponent with a hip toss. Seizing the opportunity, with his foe off his feet, Davey Boy began to use the reverse chin lock. He had it synched in tight as Big Dave couldn't escape.

As the Bulldog kept this hold on, the crowd looked towards the ramp as Lord Steven Regal began the slow walk down the ring. It was obvious what he was up to. However, as he arrived at ringside, Big Dave's brother, the Incredible Bulk, came running down to ringside and clobbered him from behind, and then pushing him into the steel ringlets. Then, as Squire David Taylor came out to help, Bulk threw Regal into him, and took up a position at the bottom of the ramp. Bulk wanted to see a fair fight for his brother.

Back in the ring, Big Dave started to fade. The ref had already raised his arm twice, and it had dropped like a rock twice, but at the third time of asking, Dave kept his arm up. Slowly, he began to rise to his feet, and using brute strength, pushed Davey Boy into the ropes. The Bulldog tried for another clothesline, but Dave ducked, and as Davey Boy made the return journey, both men had the same idea and unleashed powerful clotheslines at the same time. With both men on the mat, the ref began his count.

With Bulk pounding on the mat, encouraging his brother, Big Dave slowly began to rise as the ref reached seven. A second later, the Bulldog began to rise as well. The match would continue. Bulldog got Big Dave in a headlock, but Dave pushed him off into the ropes and caught him in a power slam. A two count later, Davey Boy kicked out.

Both men began to unleash with forearm shots to each other, and eventually, Dave got the upper hand, and got Davey Boy into a bear hug slam. With the Bulldog in the middle of the ring, Big Dave signalled that it was time to end the match. Running off the ropes, he went for the big splash, but Davey Boy raised his knees, and caught him in the stomach. With Big Dave rolling around on the mat, the Bulldog got to his feet, and picked Dave up. Then, to the wonder of the crowd, Davey Boy scooped Big Dave onto his shoulder, and delivered the running power slam. A three count later, and the Bulldog would meet Regal at The New Age.

It didn't end there though. Regal and Taylor tried to make a run in again, only to be met by a double clothesline from the Bulk, who then threw them into the ring. The Bulldog looked at the Bulk, and could tell what he was thinking. First he whipped Regal into the corner, and then Taylor. Then, grabbing Bulk's arm, he whipped the massive behemoth into the corner, and Bulk unleashed the avalanche on Taylor and Regal. Davey Boy then threw both of them out of the ring.

Then, as Big Dave got to his feet, he raised Davey Boy's arm in victory, before he and Bulk lifted the Bulldog onto their broad shoulders. It was obvious who they wanted to win the British title.

Michael Cole caught up with a groggy Taylor and Regal in the back. Regal said that once he had dealt with the Bulldog and become British champion, the Blue Bloods would have business to attend to with the UK Pit Bulls.

**CRUISERWEIGHT TITLE TOURNAMENT SEMI-FINAL -**

**X-PAC VS DEAN MALENKO**

The match to determine who would face Jushin Liger at The New Age was next. First out was RX man X-Pac. He looked confident, but he knew that if any of his team-mates interfered in this match it could cost RX dear. Next out, and to a good reception, was Dean Malenko, who had impressed greatly with his first round win over Eddie Guerrero.

Locking up, Malenko quickly took the advantage by arm dragging X-Pac. He tried to go back to the attack quickly but Malenko caught him in a hip toss, followed by a quick body slam. X-Pac began to wonder what he had got himself into as Malenko got him down to the mat and applied pressure to his leg.

Slowly, X-Pac recovered from the initial onslaught, and broke the hold by clubbing Malenko in the face. Getting to his feet, he tried to walk off the injury but was levelled by a Malenko clothesline. Dean went for the cover, but X-Pac easily kicked out.

Malenko went for a headlock, deciding to try and work on X-Pac's previously injured neck. X-Pac pushed him off the ropes, and coming back, Malenko charged him down to the mat. Coming off the ropes again, Malenko went for a clothesline, but X-Pac ducked, and on the return journey, he caught Malenko with a high leg clothesline. Picking the groggy Malenko up, he whipped him hard into the corner, and followed up with several martial arts kicks, which sent Malenko slumping into the mat in the corner. X-Pac began to run around the ring. The fans knew what he was thinking. Running to the opposite corner, he was about to attempt the Bronco Buster when Malenko raised his knees, catching him down below. His foe stunned, Malenko went for the Texas Cloverleaf, but X-Pac was too close to the ropes. The ref forced him to break the hold.

Realising that X-Pac was groggy, Malenko whipped him into the ropes and caught him with a high leg clothesline of his own, before delivering several knee drops to X-Pac's lower back. He tried to go for a Boston Crab, but X-Pac once again managed to get to the ropes.

In the back, Triple H and Scott Hall were seen watching a monitor. Both men looked like they wanted to interfere, but knew they couldn't because of Two Shed's stipulations. Back in the ring, Malenko unleashed with a back breaker, further weakening X-Pac. He went for another cover, but once again X-Pac kicked out on two. Picking him up, Malenko was on the receiving end of several X-Pac shots to his midsection. X-Pac was starting to mount a comeback. With Malenko doubled over from the stomach shots, he knocked him down with a spinning kick to the side of the head. Going for the cover, he only got a two count as well.

The match started to go back and forth. X-Pac whipped Malenko into the corner, and Malenko slumped there once more. This time, X-Pac had better luck with the Bronco Buster. X-Pac was pleased with himself as he brought Malenko out of the corner. He pulled him into the centre of the ring, preparing to unleash the X-Factor on him, when Malenko reached down and grabbed X-Pac's legs, pulling him down to the mat. A quick movement later, and Malenko had him in the Texas Cloverleaf. He fought it for as long as possible, but couldn't hold out forever, tapping out after a couple of minutes. Malenko was declared the winner, but that wasn't the end of it. As soon as the announcement was made, Triple H and Hall came bolting into the ring, and attacked Malenko. Triple H soon delivered the Pedigree, and then Hall the Razor's Edge, leaving Malenko lying in the middle of the ring. And because they hadn't interfered in the actual match, there was nothing Two Sheds could do about it.

Once again Test is seen talking to Trish, trying to convince her that she should join him in RX. However, Trish storms out of the dressing room, saying that she isn't interested.**HARDCORE TITLE TOURNAMENT SEMI-FINAL - **

**HARDCORE HOLLY VS BAM BAM BIGELOW**

This match didn't even make it to the ring to begin with. Bam Bam was the first one who was meant to enter the ring, but he was attacked on the very short journey between dressing room and gym when Holly attacked him with a wooden field hockey stick, breaking it over Bigelow's back. He then threw him into the notice board on the wall. So hard was the impact that is broke the board, and it fell from the wall. They soon found themselves fighting in the car park outside. Holly was getting the upper hand against his larger opponent by throwing him into a brick wall several times. However, when he tried for a clothesline as Bam Bam was slumped against the wall, Bigelow ducked out of the way and Holly went crashing into the wall. Bigelow went for a schoolboy, but a two count from the recently arrived referee was all that Bam Bam got.

Bigelow then took over by throwing Holly into the school canteen. Picking him up, Bigelow slammed Holly into a table so hard the table cracked in two. Even then Bam Bam couldn't get a three count.

From the dining area the combatants moved into the kitchen. Bam Bam opened an oven, shoved Holly's head into it, and then slammed the door down on his neck before throwing him into the door of a metal storage cupboard. As Holly hit the door it swung open, and several baking trays came flying out. Holly grabbed one of these and hit Bam Bam upside the head with it, before delivering another blow to Bam Bam's knee. Holly then went to work on Bigelow's now injured knee by grabbing a frying pan and bashing him several times with it. Then, despite Bam Bam being bigger than him, he managed to lift him up and deliver a knee breaker to him. He went for the cover but Bigelow kicked out after two.

Holly knew he had to act quickly, and looking around, he saw what he was looking for - a fire extinguisher. Setting it off in Bam Bam's face, blinding him, he then bashed the big man's knee with it. Going for the cover, Bam Bam again kicked out on two.

Holly began to wonder what he had to do to win. Looking around again, he decided to go for a tactic he had used in the previous round - he found a glass pot of boiling hot coffee. Grabbing it, he smashed it on Bam Bam's tattooed skull just as Bigelow was getting to his feet. Crying out in pain, scolded, burned, Bam Bam was easily covered by Holly, setting up a final match with The Sandman at Carrow Road.

In the back, Two Sheds is seen coming out of his office with a broad smile on his face. Meeting up with Junkpile, Sheds tells him that the deal is done. Junkpile says he can't believe he managed to pull this off.

**FATAL FOUR WAY ELIMINATION MATCH - **

**KEVIN NASH VS BUH BUH RAY DUDLEY VS VAMPIRO VS BILLY GUNN** The time for the evenings main event had arrived, and as a precursor for the tag-team title match at The New Age, Two Sheds arranged a fatal four way singles elimination match between some of the participants at The New Age.

First out was Kevin Nash, who began to work the crowd with the mic. Next was Buh Buh Ray Dudley, followed by Vampiro, and then Billy Gunn, who probably got the best reception of the four.

As the ref tried to decide which two combatants would start the match, the wrestlers took it upon themselves to decide. As Vampiro attacked Buh Buh, Gunn went for Nash, still sore at the fact that Nash had taken his spot in RX. As Vampiro clothesline Buh Buh over the ropes, Gunn drop-kicked Big Sexy over the top rope. It then seemed that the ref's decision had been made for him as Vampiro and Gunn went at it.

Vampiro got the upper hand, backing Gunn into the corner and unleashing with several knife edge chops, turning Gunn's chest red. Whipping him into the opposite corner, Vampiro followed up with a clothesline.

Nash had gotten back onto the ring apron, and screamed at Vampiro to make the tag, which he soon got. He began to unleash with several lefts on Gunn before whipping him into the ropes. Nash went for a big foot, but Gunn ducked, coming back with a running clothesline which sent Nash crashing. Gunn leapt on top of him and began to pound away on him before the ref pulled him off. Gunn then tagged Buh Buh, and to the cries of tables from the crowd, he went to work on Big Sexy, unloading with punches and kicks before another clothesline sent him to the mat. Buh Buh went for the cover, but Nash managed to kick out.

Buh Buh tagged Vampiro, who the crowd seemed to be warming to. Whipping Nash into the ropes, he connected with a chop which doubled Nash over, and then got great height as he used a scissor kick to the back of Nash's head, knocking him down again. Big Sexy wasn't having a very good night.

Showing some power, Vampiro picked Nash up and slammed him down to the mat, and then delivering a leg drop off the ropes. Vampiro went for the cover, and almost got the three. However, because Nash kicked out on two and seven eighths, Vampiro thought he got the pin, and began to pose for the crowd. This gave Nash the chance he needed, and a schoolboy roll up was all that was needed as Nash got the three count on Vampiro. The Dark Angel was history, and you had to wonder what his mentor The Undertaker would think of it.

This was now a three way dance, and Buh Buh jumped in to take Vampiro's place to unload on Nash. Going for a neck breaker, he went for a cover, but Nash once again showed how tough he was by kicking out. Buh Buh tagged Gunn, would began to pepper Nash's jaw with some right jabs, before whipping Nash into the corner. Gunn then climbed to the middle rope and unleashed with ten punches, the crowd counting along with each one. As Gunn jumped off the ropes, Nash staggered out to the centre of the ring and collapsed in a heap. Gunn went for the cover, but Nash kicked out again.

Gunn tagged Buh Buh, with Buh Buh suggesting that Gunn hold Nash while he comes off the ropes. Gunn agreed to this, but at the crucial moment, Nash ducked, and Buh Buh decked Gunn with a clothesline. As Gunn rolled out of the ring, Nash recovered enough to get Buh Buh into a Jacknife and get the pin. It was now two on two. Nash was still somewhat groggy from the beating he had taken as Gunn rolled back into the ring, who himself was slightly stunned after Buh Buh's clothesline. They unleashed with lefts and rights on each other, before both decided to come off the ropes. Each man had exactly the same idea and caught the other with a powerful clothesline. With both men lying dazed on the mat, the ref began his count.

Surprisingly, Nash was the first one to rise, and as he slowly began to rise to his feet, he noticed that Trish Stratus had begun to walk down towards the ring. Thinking that she had indeed joined Re-Generation X, Nash ordered her to get him a chair. When Trish refused, Nash began to argue with her as she climbed onto the ring apron. No one could hear what Nash was calling her, but it wasn't pleasant, because she slapped the taste out of his mouth. More surprised than stunned by this, Nash was distracted as Gunn came up from behind and got Nash into a position for a Jackhammer suplex. Then, picking Nash up again, Gunn climbed the top rope and delivered a truly amazing Fameasser. A three count later and Gunn was victorious, with many thinking that this could be a precursor to The New Age tag-title match.

However, that wasn't the end of it. As Triple H, X-Pac and Scott Hall charged into the ring to attack Gunn, Test arrived at ringside to ball out Trish for costing Nash the match. Test lifted Trish and pushed her into the ring.

As Triple H delivered the Pedigree on Gunn, Trish saw that she was alone in the ring. Hall grabbed her by the hair, and threatened to put her in the Razor's Edge, the crowd cheered as a chair wielding Randy Savage came down to the ring to clear the ring, trying to attack anyone he could. Triple H jumped back into the ring and clothesline Savage from behind as he saw if Trish was all right. The rest of RX were about to get back into the ring but were stopped by a cricket bat holding Two Sheds, the chair throwing Junkpile, and their corporate enforcer. After taking care of those at ringside, the enforcer jumped into the ring and delivered the super-kick on Triple H as he was about to menace Trish. This sent him flying out of the ring.

As he got into the ring, Two Sheds grabbed the mic and went over to Trish. Helping her to her feet, Trish hugged and kissed Two Sheds, and Sheds announced to the crowd, and RX in particular, that Trish was the second member of his new corporate team. Test was lived, and was about to jump into the ring, but had to be held back by his team-mates. Two Sheds looked delighted with himself as Rampage went off the air.


	5. What Happened Next

**So what happened next then?**

**If you read the blurb that led you into this little story, you'll know that, sadly, the write-up for the pay-per-view, The New Age, held at Carrow Road, the home of Norwich City Football Club, was sadly lost. But I can tell you what happened.**

**Firstly, British favourite Davey Boy Smith went on to defeat Lord Steven Regal to become UKWA British Champion, while The Sandman won the UKWA Hardcore title.**

**The Dark Angels team of Vampiro and Gangrel caused something of an upset by defeating The Dudley Boys, The Outsiders and The New Age Outlaws to become the UKWA Tag-Team Champions.**

**During the UKWA World Championship tournament, the interference of Two Sheds' masked corporate enforcer saw Triple H eliminated in the first round. This saw the two of them engage in a running battle that took place throughout various parts of the stadium. It lasted for the remainder of the show, until they finally returned to the ring, and Triple H managed to unmask his opponent, revealing him to be none other than Shawn Michaels.**

**The tournament final was contested by Hulk Hogan and Chris Benoit in an evenly fought contest. Benoit put Hogan in the cross-face, and when he thought Hogan had tapped out, he released the hold. Hogan went on to stage a comeback, eventually taking Benoit out with the big boot and the big leg drop. However, the referee counted very slowly, and Benoit kicked out of Hogan's pin at two. Moments later Benoit applied the sharpshooter to Hogan, and Two Sheds, who was seated at ringside, immediately called for the bell, awarding the UKWA World title to Benoit. As Ric Flair and Randy Savage joined Hogan at ringside, Two Sheds revealed that his alliance with the legends had been a ruse, and that Benoit would be the figurehead of his new Corporation.**

**So there you have it. Once again the famed Montreal Screw Job was played out again, but this time in Norwich. Hey, don't have a go at me! After all, Vince McMahon has used this ending God knows how many times in the past twelve years!**


End file.
